


Lingerie Wars (The Roast Beef Redux)

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: A Frivolous Affair (Men in Thigh Highs) [1]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: All off-screen, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I Blame Tumblr, I Made Another Tag, Implied Sexual Content, Incredibly Bad Lingerie, Kicking Kaiju Ass, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Panty Kink, The Trifuckta plus Roast Beef, Use Your Imaginations, brief mention of death, men wearing lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 19:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8502388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: Four men, three truly awful pieces of bed wear and the one that called for a ceasefire.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [steampunkepsilon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkepsilon/gifts).



> Blame steampunkepsilon! They drew me pretty Herc and I had to give back with weird-ass lingerie fic. 
> 
> Errr, enjoy?

* * *

It started out with Herc being invited into their bed. It started out with fantastic sex. 

And then someone mentioned lingerie. 

Herc can't pinpoint who but he's ninety-nine percent sure it was Newt who dared Hermann to find the ugliest one he could and wear it to bed with them.

* * *

**-Argyle Plaid Pink Rose, Yellow and Sepia Brown Patterned Nightie + Black Industrial Garter Belt-**

Herc's lounging in bed, concentrating on his book and getting lost in it, Tendo and Newt sprawled over him. At a particularly good scene, Herc heard someone clear their throat. It's instinct to look up after years at war but Herc fervently wished it was _not_ the second he laid eyes on his lanky lover. 

If he'd been drinking water, he'd have choked. 

"Who couldn't be fucked t' even look at the pattern?" Herc got out as Newt started cursing in German and Tendo groaned as he buried his face into Herc's shoulder. "That looks dodgy. Where'd you even find that?" He set down his book, dislodged his other lovers and flexed his hands as he eyed the nightie. "C'n I tear it off you?" 

Hermann's laughter was delighted as Herc received permission to destroy the awful garment. Muscles bulged and flexed as Herc ripped it off and tossed it to a corner to be forgotten. The belt he saw underneath? Well, that could stay...

* * *

Herc forgot about 'The Nightie Incident' and focused on keeping the Shatterdome operational with two Jaegers coming out of retirement; Nova Hyperion and Echo Saber. 

He organized monetized tours and government meetings with Tendo as his back-up. Newt and Hermann were teleconferencing with professors and experts to double-check that the Breach was closed for good. Herc wanted to make sure that his friend and his son's sacrifice never had to happen again. 

He was buried in tablets and paperwork, frowning at the same page when Tendo flicked the applications off and steered him off to bed.

* * *

**-Waistcoat Corset in Lime Green with a Hot Pink Lace Border + Lime Green Panties-**

After stressing out and finally managing to create a schedule they could all live with, Herc took a nap in their bed, lulled into sleep by the soft and warm smells of his lovers. 

This was a terrible mistake. 

Herc yawned, stretching out on the bed as he starfished over the massive bed, toes curling as he hummed. 

"Herc?" Tendo asked and Herc sat up to see Tendo in an outfit that made his left eye twitch dangerously. 

The eye-searing shade of lime green on the corset was paired, rather horrendously, with a hot pink lace at the borders. It ruined the look Tendo had been going for with a pair of panties in an even brighter shade of lime green lace. 

Newt lost it and Hermann merely shook his head in censure. 

Herc rubbed the sleep from his eyes, pinched his arm and then gaped. 

"Are you three trying to drive me bungers?!" He managed once he closed his jaw. 

"Well," Tendo murmured as he settled on the bed next to Herc, "no. I figured since you ripped off Hermann's and he couldn't limp right for a few days afterwards..." 

"Yer tellin' me you bought an outfit that ugly for me to rip it apart an' shag you?" He asked as he ran a hand down the stiff fabric and ribbing, brushing his thumb over Tendo's exposed hip bone. "An' what about th' other two?" 

"We're able to take care of ourselves." Newt huffed as Hermann flushed a nice pink. 

"Indeed." 

Herc took great satisfaction in destroying the lime green fabric.

* * *

With Incident #2, Herc waited for his final lover to pull something ridiculous out of his metaphorical hat. He kept tabs on them but went about his job, making sure that the construction of the new Jaegers were going smoothly. 

Pulling Mako aside, he took her hand as they walked. She squeezed his fingers and gave Raleigh a finger sign that caused an understanding look to cross Raleigh's face. 

She waited patiently as he struggled to say what he wanted to say. "Are you doing okay? You an' Raleigh working well together?" 

Mako smiled and replied, "We're good. How are you and yours?" 

"They're aspiring t' kill me with shitty lingerie." Herc snorted as they strolled along the beach. 

"I would not think so but I think clarifying is in order." 

"Can't remember who dared who but Hermann showed up in a puke-inducin' nightie in _plaid argyle with roses_ an' Tendo showed up in a fuckin' **lime green, hot pink** corset." Herc finally spit out. "Now I'm waitin' on Newt t' pull something extra outta his arse." 

Mako laughed until she was pink-cheeked. "Oh my. Perhaps you should fight fire with fire?" 

"What d'ya mean?" At that, Herc froze. 

"I mean, find the prettiest set you can and model it if they don't quit." 

"...oh." Herc blushed at that. "Dunno if I'll even find any in my size." 

"I'll get it. Just get me your measurements, a style and a material preference." 

"I don't wanna know how you do it but I'll get ya th' measurements. An'... Maybe two sets? Light blue and black camisoles, transparent if ya can, with, umm, matching thigh-highs?" He blurted before he could change his mind. "Panties too. Th' kind with the little bows." 

Mako's assessing look has him ducking his head. "I'll throw in a green one. The only thing I want is pictures of their reactions." 

"That-I c'n do that. Blackmail material?" Came the intrigued reply. 

"No, applied persuasion and pressure. There is a difference." She responded with a sly grin. "Could I also get a picture of you?" 

"Mako!" Herc's scandalized yelp made her grin widen. "What th' hell for?!" 

"Leverage." She serenely admitted. 

"Over... Really? I'll do a pin up in th' black." Herc agreed as Mako motioned to a height that about matched her co-pilot. 

"Then we are in accord," 

"Sure are."

* * *

The UN meeting exhausted all of them. Herc was about three seconds away from launching over the table to punch the Wall representative who happened to be related to his lover. 

Lars Gottlieb was saved by exactly two things; Herc had been promised a relaxing night and the fact that Raleigh also looked capable of murder. 

With a face that could cut stone, Herc dismissed the meeting and ordered his team outside. 

He carefully rounded on Lars Gottlieb and said as coldly as possible,"If my son and I had not gone out in our Jaeger, you and I would not be having this conversation right now. The Kaiju and their Masters would have enslaved us all to save themselves from a dying world. They built a Kaiju that smashed through that Wall in thirty seconds flat. They built one _that could fly into our atmosphere_. They built a Kaiju to **take out** some of our most successful teams **_three times in a row_**. So, the next time you think about bleating that the Wall is better than my Program, feel free to remember that." 

Cracking his neck, Herc glided out of the room with his head held high.

* * *

He soaked in the tub, eyes closed as he relaxed. Tendo massaged his scalp, Newt burned incense, Hermann removed the tension in his calves and Herc melted under all of the attention. 

"Love you all." He sighed as they pampered him. "I'll return th' favor." 

"Uh-uh, darling. You went toe-to-toe with the UN with no back-up and basically said, 'Fuck off, we won without you.' So you deserve it." Tendo chided softly. 

"Mmm, I'm gonna go limp if ya keep petting me in th' tub. Lemme get out." 

"Okay. Newt, go do your thing." 

Herc cracked open an eye at that. "What're you lot planning?" 

"Nothing, liebe." 

"Bullshit." 

"You'll see, Hun-bun." Newt chirruped. 

"Oh no."

* * *

**-Latex and Leather Jumper with Strategic Cut-Outs + Leather Spiked Collar-**

Oh yes, apparently. 

Herc shrugged on his dressing gown and tied it with swift movements. Tendo covered his eyes and settled him on the bed. 

"Okay, he can see now." Newt said and Tendo let his hands fall. 

Herc practically purred as he circled Newt, sliding his fingers under the thick collar and tugging Newt closer. 

"I'm not gonna rip this one," he murmured, his voice husky as he pressed close to his lover. "Did you shave everywhere?" 

"Y-Yeah." 

"Mmm." Herc ran his nose along the curve of Newt's jawline and nipped at the skin just above the collar. "Good choice." 

"You like.... Nnngh. You really like it," Newt gasped out as Herc lifted Newt up and spun them to land on the bed. 

"Gonna take it off with my teeth."

* * *

**-Light Blue Transparent Camisole + Blue Bow Panties + Matching Thigh-Highs-**

Shaving himself took a moment and he relished in the smooth skin before he pulled on the panties and slipped the camisole over his head. 

Herc carefully rolled the thigh-highs up, the soft material making him hum as he finished off his look. 

Mako had cautioned against shaving his face so he hadn't. 

He poked his head out of the bathroom, all three lovers still in the middle of thier usual late-night bicker. Part of him thought it was rude not to give a warning but the other part reminded him of the others and thier 'surprise' moments. 

Herc simply walked out of the bathroom, settling into his usual spot with his body falling into the same routine it always has; legs sprawled open and his shoulders pressed against the headboard as he flipped through his emails. 

"I dare say that Herc—" Hermann was the first to notice, sucking in a sharp breath of astonishment. "Miene Gott." 

"What are you—Dios mío." 

"Our argument isn't that unusual, guys—Oh." 

"Herc?" 

"Hmm?" He looked up and grinned as he snapped a pic with his tablet. "This is what you guys keep doing t' me. I figured I oughta fight fire with fire." 

"I will voluntarily quit that stupid thing but you're gonna have to give us a warning. Are... Are those bows on your panties?" Tendo recovered enough to fire back with a fierce blush in his cheeks. 

"Mm-hmm." 

"I vote we ravish you at once." 

"Dude, seconded." 

"Dibs!" Tendo called as he crawled into Herc's lap. "Darling, please tell me you've got more than one." 

"I do. One in black" Here Newt whimpered, "an' one in deep green." Hermann muffled his growl but it made Herc grin. "Plus one in sheer white," He admitted and Tendo's grip on his hips tightened fractionally. 

"All of it?" 

"All of it." 

"I swear you're trying to kill us, Herc," Tendo murmured against his lips before kissing him until Herc saw stars. 

He'd have to thank Mako later and take that pin-up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
